Sealing Links
by James8
Summary: A moment that helped seal the friendship between Gimli and Legolas


Disclaimer: They are not mine.  
  
Author's Note: I referred very briefly to this story in Reuinion In the Shire. Jeb asked for it so here it is, all for you honey.   
  
Just some friendly bonding between Gimli and Legolas. I always liked the friendship between the two.  
  
Sealing Links  
  
"Where are you elf?!" Gimli roared loudly. The dwarf was furious. He was going to ring the elf's scrawny neck!   
  
Of course one had to find the elf first.   
  
It was bad enough to have to admit that he enjoyed the elf's company, even to himself. He had realized just how much when the fool elf nearly got himself killed in battle.   
  
It had started with a brief skirmish near a set of caverns. A patrol of solders including Legolas and Gimli had been ferreting out small bands of orcs and eliminating them. It had been mostly close contact fighting. Legolas had been fighting a large urik hai when he suddenly faltered. The urik hai had used the elf's distraction to ram a large fist into the elf's stomach. Legolas had doubled over falling back against the cave wall. The urik hai had raised his sword intending to finish the elf off when Gimli had come up behind him. A quick swing of his axe had stopped the creature from filling out his intent. Gimli was just glad he had seen the elf's predicament in time. They had only a moment to nod to each other before returning to battle.  
  
Right now Gimli wanted to know why the elf's attention had drifted so dangerously in a fight.  
  
"Legolas!" He bellowed.  
  
"Lord Gimli," one of the solders interrupted timidly. None of them wanted to deal with the furious dwarf.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I, uh, Lord Legolas went outside." The young solder murmured gesturing to the front of the cave.  
  
Gimli should have known. He stormed to the entrance getting madder and madder as he went. He blinked at the bright sunlight. His eyes adjusting, he spied the elf sitting several yards away near a small growth of bushes. The elf was starring at something within his hand but upon seeing the dwarf heading towards him pocketed the object inside his tunic.  
  
"What elvish nonsense entered your head this time?!" Gimli bellowed storming over. "By Aule! You could have been killed! I am sure Aragorn would have loved to hear that right before his coronation. And what about the hobbits? Not to mention your father! - Are you all right Legolas?"  
  
Gimli had stopped mid tirade upon seeing the elf wince. Maybe the elf was hurt worse than he knew.  
  
"I am sorry Gimli." Legolas apologized softly. "It was foolish of me. I promise it won't happen again."  
  
"Are you hurt?"  
  
Legolas shook his head.  
  
Gimli half growled half sighed before sitting down beside his friend. "Well?"  
  
Legolas arched an eyebrow. "Well?"  
  
Gimli glowered. "Well tell me what caused you to break that perfect elvish attention of yours."  
  
A faint blush spread along the elf's cheekbones. "Tis nothing."  
  
"Do not make me swat you with my axe."  
  
Legolas gave a nearly inaudible sigh before reaching into his tunic. In his palm lay two rings looped together by a familiar chain. "I felt the latch give."  
  
Gimli stifled the urge to berate the elf. As foolish as it had been he understood the elf's reaction. He remembered very well Legolas' fondness for the necklace. "May I see it?"  
  
Legolas looked at Gimli startled, hesitating only a second before placing the jewelry into the large hand. Gimli felt a happy glow within him at the trust Legolas showed him. He turned to inspect the latch hiding the emotions that welled within him. He could feel Legolas' sharp gaze on him as he turned the pieces over in his hands. No doubt he remembered as well as Gimli the last time the dwarf had held this very same chain.  
  
"The latch is worn." Gimli finally announced after studying the piece. "It's smooth like it's been worn for many years. That is why it has given. It can no longer bear the strain, the slightest tug will cause it to break again."  
  
"I have worn it since I was a child." Legolas said his voice distant as if remembering the past. He sighed then. "I have not taken it off since then but now I am afraid to loose it. I will have to wait until I get home to have it fixed."   
  
"Foolish elf! What do I look like?"  
  
Legolas looked over at Gimli startled by the loud tone. His brows wrinkled in confusion. "You look like a dwarf to me."  
  
"Aye a dwarf." Gimli chuckled. "Give me a moment and let me see what I can do for this."  
  
"You can fix it?"  
  
Gimli smiled shaking his head at the eagerness he could hear in the others voice. He pulled his pack around searching through its folds until he found the small moleskin bundle. He was surprised to find Legolas peering over his shoulder like some eager child as he rolled out the tools. "Legolas you can't sit there; it's distracting." Gimli grumped. "Sit over there; you'll be able to see what I am doing."  
  
Legolas complied as Gimli took out what looked like pliers and began moving it over the links. "Are you a jeweler then?"  
  
"No." Gimli replied. "Any dwarf worth his salt can do something like this, nor am I a weapon smith."  
  
"But I have seen you care for your weapons and even repair them on occasion."   
  
"It is the same thing." Gimli returned as he tested the links between his fingers. "A dwarven warrior knows how to care for his own weapons like I know you know how to care for that twig you carry along with those knives of yours."  
  
Legolas arched an eyebrow in amusement and irritation. "Then what do you do?"  
  
"I design and plan buildings and gates." Legolas was silent for so long that Gimli looked up at him. The elf's eyes were wide and his mouth was opened into an "O" of surprise. "What?"  
  
"I did not understand when you were talking to Aragorn about gates for the palace. I did not know you intended to design them yourself."  
  
Gimli rolled his eyes as he looked at the elf in amusement. "If it does not count trees or living things you do not pay attention."  
  
"That is not true." Legolas sulked.  
  
Gimli worked in silence for a while before curiosity got the better of him. "Who's silver band is this? It is a lady's ring I am sure. Do you have a wife Legolas?"  
  
Legolas burst out into peals of laughter. "No I am not married nor am I to be. The ring is my mother's. She and my father gave me those on my begetting day when I was little."  
  
Gimli nodded before standing up. "I will have to seal the link Legolas but that way it can be worn now. Later I will see to replacing a latch on the chain."  
  
"There will be no need to Gimli, I do not take it off, it can stay sealed."  
  
"If that is the way you want it." Gimli said picking up another tool before moving beside the elf. Legolas gathered his hair to the side tilting his head down. Gimli settled the chain around the elf's neck, linking, then fastening it shut. He stepped back then, putting his tools away.  
  
Legolas turned the necklace around studying the links. "You do amazing work Gimli I can not even tell where the break was."  
  
"That is a compliment if I can deceive the keen eyes of an elf." Gimli gave a startled grunt as arms wrapped around him in a quick hug.  
  
"Thank you Gimli."  
  
"Here now!" Gimli growled pushing the elf away. "No more of that pointy eared elvish nonsense!"  
  
Legolas smiled knowing the dwarf didn't mean it. He turned gathering up his weapons.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
"Yes Gimli?" Legolas asked turning slightly. He was caught off guard when the flat part of Gimli's axe came down clipping him behind the ear knocking him flat onto the ground.  
  
Gimli felt a grim satisfaction as the elf rubbed at the knot, cursing him in his own language. "You ever get yourself nearly killed again and what the orc doesn't finish I will." 


End file.
